


Стеклянная башня

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Doubt, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри страдает, что рядом с ним Майкл потеряет окончательно свои шансы на нормальную жизнь и гетеросексуальность.
Relationships: Michael Hope/Henry Tompson
Kudos: 1





	Стеклянная башня

Вся жизнь Генри Томпсона вывернулась наизнанку.   
Он делал вещи, которые никогда не делал раньше.  
Он жил с тем, с кем не предполагал никогда.   
Просыпался в постели, абсолютно счастливый и радостный, — не с женщиной.   
Всё, всё наизнанку.   
Он смотрел на себя в зеркало: задумчиво, неспокойно.   
Мог ли он мечтать о подобном когда-либо? Допускал ли хоть раз в своей жизни такую мысль?  
Нет.   
Или да.   
Зеркало не давало чётких ответов — Генри и не искал. Он рассматривал свое отражение — грузный, тяжёлый, зрелый мужик.   
А портит жизнь — мальчику.   
Генри постоянно было неспокойно не за себя — за Майкла.   
Не стало бы поздно, не оказалось бы, что всё будущее этого парня — под откос; из-за него, из-за Генри Томпсона.  
Вдруг отчаянная юношеская влюблённость обратилась в тяжёлую зависимость? Неизбывное чувство вины — в самоуничтожение? Щенячья благодарность — в болезненную привязанность?  
Генри ничего не боялся в своей сраной жизни и карьере — ни до удара по черепушке, ни тем более после. Он не любил людей, слыл брюзгой и упрямым ослом. И тем ещё ублюдком в униформе копа, который жизни не даст, пока не разгрызёт, как косточку, любого, кто ему не нравится, и тем ещё говнюком, который ломает всё хорошее и везде найдёт и раскопает грязь.   
А у мальчика вся жизнь впереди. И однажды он освободится окончательно от призраков прошлого, боли, вины, внутренних противоречий, выйдет из своей стеклянной башни и расцветёт ярко.   
И вот то, что сейчас у них с Генри, ему точно в будущем не понадобится. Потому что это та самая грязь, пятно на репутации, отторжение, неприятие.  
Выплывет наружу — что ему делать? Генри-то уже всё равно, он всякого навидался и в свой адрес наслушался, сейчас он просто наслаждается незамутнённой радостью и счастьем. И будет бережно хранить в памяти, когда всё закончится. Ничто ему не указ — ни чужое мнение, ни скрепы их реднековского Юга.   
А Майки… ему надо в большой город. И стать блестящим профессионалом в своём деле. И не иметь ничего порочащего в своих связях. Особенно если захочет завести семью.   
Не всякая девушка согласится на мужа, который до неё спал со своим бывшим опекуном. Не всякий начальник одобрит на корпоративе открытость и поступок молодого перспективного сотрудника — приведшего своей парой старого желчного копа.  
Генри хмыкнул и невольно потёр безымянный палец, где привычно находилось много лет обручальное кольцо.   
Его давно уже снял, перестав жить в законном браке, но ощущение, что снова надето, снова на нём, нарастало. Символ верности, клятвы, принадлежности другому человеку, семьи и партнёрства — словно и вправду кольцо носил. Наверное, из-за того, что они с Майком вместе живут, бреются в одной ванной, ржут как кони, завтракают и ужинают, проводят вечера вместе и, главное, — ночи.   
Генри нахмурился, и отражение вслед за ним свело брови.  
Надо сказать Майку, чтобы он был осторожнее. Генри не знал, как объяснить, в чём именно «осторожнее», но стоило.   
Однажды стеклянная башня рухнет и мальчику окажется очень сложно выбираться из-под осколков.  
Генри-то ничего, он своё пожил, срать ему на прошлое, слухи, карьеру, репутацию, какое положение в обществе и семейный статус.   
А Майкл живёт в настоящем, не задумываясь о будущем. Где слухи, карьера, репутация, а ещё впереди семья и дети.   
Жизнь Генри — старое дерево.   
Жизнь Майкла — едва взошедшее семечко. Которое он, Генри, заслоняет своей тенью.   
Походы к психотерапевту два раза в неделю помогли Майклу разобраться с глубокими, живущими в нём тенями. И, как надеется Генри, очистят его восприятие.  
И однажды его мальчик успокоится, освободится, разложит по полочкам, как логик. Очнётся, опомнится, придёт в себя посреди романтического угара.  
И поймёт, что на самом деле ему важно, а что держит такими же цепями привязанности, как и те, что были раньше.   
И встретит хорошую девушку — да хотя бы ту же спокойную и трогательную Агнесс!..  
И Генри ничего поперёк не вякнет. Поможет, поддержит, кивнёт на уверенное и решительное «я тут подумал и понял…».  
Потому что он, старый пень, осознал временность их отношений гораздо раньше и примет их разрыв куда как лучше, чем может показаться.   
Но пока ни слова не скажет: слушай, Майки, тебе со мной не надо, ты ошибаешься…  
Он не сможет снова. Потому что уже раз, решившись, попытался убедить мальчика, что нефиг с Генри якшаться, жизнь себе портить, то да сё... Пусть найдёт себе нормальную… нормальное. И получил от Майкла такой жёсткий отлуп, что не разговаривали неделю.   
И Генри мучился от молчания, но хотел выдержать характер, и отрезать раз и навсегда ножом, раз уж посрались. А в итоге — звонок в дверь, осунувшийся Майкл на пороге, и они начали отчаянно, взахлёб, целоваться и не могли оторваться друг от друга, и Генри так соскучился по его плечам, его шее, по его ладоням на своей спине! И наваливался на Майкла, и вжимал в стену прямо у входной двери, и судорожно стаскивал с него майку, и в голове что-то пульсировало и взрывалось от его объятий, и худого крепкого тела, и горячих губ.   
И от этого было очень плохо.   
И невыносимо хорошо.   
Когда счастье и страх рука об руку, радость и отчаяние попеременно, неуверенность и бесстрашие в жестокой перестрелке, и любовь — одна, огромная, безмерная.   
К любым решениям, и выбору, и поступкам Майкла.  
Иногда — но очень, очень редко — Генри казалось, что это он, а не Майки — сидит в стеклянной башне. И зеркало единственный его собеседник, когда окружают сомнения и тревога и кажется, что вся жизнь наизнанку. И потому Генри держит дистанцию, не даёт приблизиться, не позволяет обнять себя крепко-накрепко славному парню. За которого он, Генри, жизнь отдаст, если понадобится.  
Только кому нужна жизнь старого жгучего острого перца, тогда как Майки — сливочный нежный сыр «кремчиз», первоклассный ингредиент в любом изысканном блюде. Нарасхват всеми.   
И ему не простят, если он окажется в модном и топовом салате компонентом, подпорченным тухлостью какого-нибудь гриба, древней плесенью. Выкинут, высмеют, проблюются.  
Может, во всяких Атлантах и Нью-Йорках не так, но здесь, на скрепном реднековском Юге — ему, такому, не жить, не быть, не состояться.   
Но Генри ни слова не проворчит, пока мальчик сам не заведёт разговор. Пока не решит сам для себя, что ему надо. Тогда придёт, озвучит — и Генри отпустит.  
А пока он неповоротливый дуболом, который окрашен розовой краской и счастлив, как полный идиот, с этим худым, жилистым, родным парнем.   
В ванную зашёл Майкл, сонный, ленивый. Обнял Генри со спины, поцеловал в шею:  
— Ты чего тут хмуришься?  
— Зубы чистил, — честно ответил Генри. — И задумался.   
Майкл сцепил руки на его голом животе, положил колючий подбородок на обнажённое плечо.  
Зеркало отразило их вместе — пасмурных, нахохленных, двух сычей, ненавидящих утро и одинаково мягко улыбающихся краешком рта от присутствия другого.   
— О чём? Тебе не понравилось что-то, что мы делали ночью, или ты о новом расследовании?  
Генри помедлил, глядя на них обоих.  
— Последнее.   
— О, — Майк встревожился. — В городе снова завёлся маньяк?  
— Нет, — Генри погладил его сцепленные пальцы. — Помнишь Сэма Бойла? Он вышел из федеральной тюрьмы и решил стать наркобароном.   
— Это будет интересно. — Майкл налёг сзади сильнее и поймал его ладони в капкан. — Подключай меня.   
— Разве что строго неофициально, — усмехнулся Генри.   
Как и мы с тобой, как и наша новая жизнь, и отношения, и…  
— Без проблем. Когда это нам мешало, Генри?  
Старый пень вздохнул, глядя в зеркало. Рядом с этим молодым гибким ясенем он ощущал себя семечком, которое только-только неуверенно поднимается к свету и солнцу. Пень зеленеет стрелками и заново распускается.   
— Как скажешь, Майки.   
Стекло осталось в ванной — зеркальный, запотевший от их дыхания кирпичик опустевшей прозрачной башни.   
А впереди новый день, на завтрак сыр и свежий белый хлеб, яичница и тосты, хрустящий зелёный перец и крепкий кофе, под столом — прохладные доски, босые горячие ноги и нежнятина взаимных касаний, а в голове — уже почти привычная, какая-то воздушная, пушистая, непреходящая радость.


End file.
